Moving On (But Not Really)
by emily5637
Summary: Marshall Lee and Fionna were dating... until he left that is. Now Fionna is dating Gumball... who is a little to perfect for her taste. She misses Marshall, and dosen't really care for PG. Is Marsh gone forever? Did he leave Fionna for some silly reason? Will he come back? Fionna sure hopes so. Inspired by Taylor Swift's The Way I Loved You.
1. Intro

Moving On (But Not Really)

"He is sensible,

And so incredible,

And all my single friends are jealous.

He says everything I need to hear,

And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.

He opens up my door,

And I get into his car,

And he says 'You look beautiful tonight.',

And I feel perfectly fine.

"But I miss screaming and fighting,

And kissing in the rain,

And it's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name.

You're so in love that you acted insane,

And that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone,

It's a roller coaster kinda rush,

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you.

"He respects my space,

And never makes me wait,

And he calls exactly when he says he will.

He's close to my mother,

Talks business with my father.

He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable.

"But I miss screaming and fighting,

And kissing in the rain,

It's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name.

You're so in love that you acted insane,

And that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone,

It's a roller coaster kinda rush,

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you.

"He can't see the smile I'm faking,

And my heart's not breaking,

Cuz I'm not feeling anything at all.

And you were wild and crazy,

Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,

Got away by some mistake and now,

I miss screaming and fighting,

And kissing in the rain,

It's 2 A.M. and I'm cursing your name,

I'm so in love that I acted insane,

And that's the way I loved you.

Breaking down and coming undone,

It's a roller coaster kinda rush,

And I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you.

And that's the way I loved you.

I never knew I could feel that much,

And that's the way I loved you."

BMO was blaring out this song called 'The Way I Loved You', singing along with this girl named Taylor Swift. She was from before the Mushroom War. I sighed, recognizing how similar this song was to my love life…. Not that it was perfect, Marshall and I never fought, not normally, but he is a lot wilder than my current boyfriend, Prince Gumball. I had had a crush on Gumball since we first met, at a very young age. Until I met Marshall Lee, that is. I knew we had _something_ the moment I laid my eyes on him. I had thought he was completely evil, but still, something. He had scared Cake, my adoptive sister, and I pretty badly. It wasn't until I became his Henchwoman when I found out he was a totally cool, if not trickster-y guy. I started hanging out with him more and more, for _three years, _until I finally had the nerve to kiss him. He was shocked, at first, I think he still thought of me as the 13 year old little girl who liked to hang out, play BMO, and just be a _guy _with him. But I wasn't. I was the 16 year old, strong, woman. Not a little kid anymore. We started dating, and were the best couple in Aaa for a long time. I think it was almost a year. It was the best year of my life. Then, he went on a trip. He said he would be back within a few days, and I begged to go with him, but he had said he had to do it alone. I realized, that it must have been a pretty darn important mission for him to be this intent on me not going. So, I let him go. But he didn't come back. What's that Pre-War saying? "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it's yours." I guess he wasn't meant to be mine. After Marshall disappeared, PG kept trying to make a move on me, though politely, I was still going through a heartbreak, but he kept asking and asking, so I finally accepted, not wanting to make a fool of myself. That was a month after Marshall left…. I never wanted to be Gumball's girlfriend, not after I met Marsh. PG turned out an okay boyfriend, just like the song says… a little to perfect. Gumball and I have been 'dating' (If you can call it that) for about three weeks. Glob, I miss Marshall. But I guess he didn't love me as much as I thought. I have moved on. (Sorta)

A.N. Hi! Hope you like it! This is my 2d attempt at a Fan Fic, I deleted the other one, too crazy. I will NOT (If I can help it) be using any more songs through out this Fic. I know some of you don't like Fics with songs in them… I certainly don't. (Sorry to any one who writes FF with songs in them!) The Taylor swift song (That I do not own. Or adventure time either!) was just inspiration. I thought 'HEY! This is perfect Fiolee stuff!' I will not be posting that regularly. School and all that stuff. Plus, if you read my other one, you know that. (I posted 4 chapters in two days, then none for the rest of the time until I deleted it. Which was a long time.) So… Bye!


	2. A Small Sibling Spat

Moving On (But Not Really) 2

I am laying on the couch, listening to BMO play an old, Pre-Mushroom War tape of people singing love songs. I guess they weren't in danger of radiation, evil wizards, or mutated animals, but they _were _in danger of having their hearts broken. That's one thing we have in common.

I'm supposed to be meeting Gumball for another lame date in the Candy Kingdom. All we do on our 'dates' is sit around, eating dinner, sometimes watching old 'romantic' movies. We never do anything fun. Or, at least, _my _idea of fun. My idea of fun is to sing songs, strangle evil pixies, and watch horror movies. Not romantic ones. Well, maybe a romantic horror movie, but it just doesn't feel right if nobody evil gets killed or put in jail. But since Marshall Lee left for some all-important mission and never came back, I haven't watched any horror movies, sung, or strangled any evil pixies. It reminds me too much of him. Although, I'm almost always wondering if he is lost, hurt, got amnesia, or just plain doesn't care about me enough to come back, so not doing those things doesn't really help.

"Hey, honey! I thought you were going to be at the Candy Kingdom by now. Wait, are you still not over Marshall?" Cake asked as she walked into the room.

"No." I answered.

"Is that a 'No' as in you aren't over Marshall, or a 'No' as in you are? Fi, it's been_ a whole month._ You can't have liked him _that_ much. He was never that good a boyfriend anyway. Always playing tricks on everybody, scaring my kittens and I to death! Plus, you're _with _Gumballnow! You've liked him for _years._"

"Yes! Of course I loved him that much! And you know that after I met Marshall I never liked Gumball again. You don't understand. You've never been in love before."

"_Excuse me?! _ Me and Lord Mocro had _kittens _for Glob's sake!" Cake burst.

"Yes, you _are_ in love with Lord M., but not like Marshall and I were. And like I still am. It was like… like he was some kind of medicine that I couldn't live without. And I've been slowly dying without him." I said. I truly felt as if I had been slowly fading away, my life force disappearing.

A.N. Hope you like this one too! I think I am going to limit myself to only one chapter per 3 or 4 days, and to have one chapter unposted the whole time, so I don't over do myself and use all my creative reserves… (Sorry I only said Lord M. But honestly, ho knows how to spell….. SEE?!) I know it's short, most of the chapters will be, but I plan on doing many short-ish ones. I don't own Adventure Time! It would be awesome if I did, but alas, this is why I am writing Fan Fiction! :D


	3. The Beginning of Something

Moving On (But Not Really) 3

Cake finally got me to get up and meet Gumball. She had offered to give me a ride to the Candy Kingdom, which I accepted. It was a long, uneventful ride to the Palace. The silence was overwhelming.

"Bye…" I said.

"Goodbye Fi. Have fun with Gumball…!" Cake answered. She shrunk down and gave me a hug. "Listen, Fionna, I'm sorry about saying that you didn't love Marsha-"

"No, Cake I'm sorry. I know you do love Lord Mocro, and lets face it. Marshall's not coming back. I should just… forget about him. He's either dead or is a jerk. Either way, I can't continue like this. I have to move on. Although, I can't handle being with Gumball either. He's just to… perfect."

"Oh, honey! I understand. If Gumball isn't right for you… then he doesn't deserve you," Cake was alarmed when I started tearing up. The strong adventuress of Aaa never cried. Cake hugged me again. "What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"No, it's just- just… What if I didn't deserve Marshall? I have to go look for him. I- I," I start franticly looking around for my sword- that I left at home. Since Marsh left I haven't gone adventuring much. Or at all really. I didn't think I needed my sword for a simple date with Gumball. Thinking about _him, _I quickly got a piece of paper and pen from my bag and sprawled a note.

_Gumball, _

_ Sorry I couldn't come, had to go adventuring. Really, really important. Don't expect me back for… a while. But I _will _be back. Hopefully. Bye. _

_ Fi._

I left it by the Palace doors. "Cake, you have to take me home. I have to search for Marshall, I have to. What if he's hurt, Glob, why didn't I think of that before!?" I'm rambling now. Cake agreed to take me a long time ago, but I don't notice. She grabbed me and put me on her back. That shut me up. The initial shock of my new mission had passed, but I was still nervous. What if he had _meant _to leave me? That would certainly be a surprise if- no _when_ I found him. We finally got home, and I got my sword. I was ready to find him. Even if it meant death or injury. Cake might not fully believe this, but I _really do, _or did,_ love him. _

"Where do you want to go Fi?" She asked.

"Let's go to the Nightosphere. Maybe he visited his mom."

With a smirk Cake shrunk down and drew a smiley while I found some bug juice in my backpack overflowing with stuff to – finally – make a portal.

~*OoOoOoOoOoO*~

I had been in this room for weeks, if not months. I'm not really sure anymore. The only thing that had kept me from going insane was the tiny it of hope that she would come for me. Which I doubt she would. It's not like that stupid voice was easy on her…

A.N. Sorry this took so long… school is time consuming and such…. I'm sorry It's kinda short and really, really rushed, but this is only my second time writing anything, so you can't blame me… much…. I almost didn't post this, (Cuz it's sorta stupid.) But, I will, because apparently a couple of you want me to, so, here it is.


End file.
